


How's A Bout A Dance?

by DaughterOfOphelia



Series: Crossover Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: F/F, I have no idea how to write flirting please help, Teachers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCU/Vampirates<br/>In which Cheng Li doesn’t have her ship yet and Darcy is a friend of Connor Tempest that works at the Academy as the Knotworking teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's A Bout A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So... I decided to move each of my crossover fics into their own stories so they're easier to find. Both for me, and for anybody that'll read them.
> 
> Day 4 : “We’re both teachers and at the end of the year we compare how many gifts we’ve received from students and you’ve won for the past three years" Teachers!AU  
> MCU/Vampirates  
> So it was supposed to be:  
> In which Cheng Li doesn’t have her ship yet and Darcy is a friend of Connor Tempest that works at the Academy as the Knotworking teacher. They meet up at Ma Kettle’s and Cheng Li and Darcy compare what their students brought back for them from their share of their parents spoils.  
> But, it ended up being Cheng Li and Darcy kind of flirt as they leave school...

“...And that is a very good constrictor knot James! You’ve been practicing!” Darcy Lewis praised her youngest student of the year as she looked over his knotwork, turning it in her hands.  
The seven year old grinned shyly and looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. “First Mate O’Malley’s been working on it with me ma’am.”  
“Well then, you’ve both been doing well.” She said with a small smile.  
The old iron bell hanging in the tower in the center of the grounds rang three times.  
“Alright then! You’ve all done a wonderful job! Class dismissed until next year!” Darcy shouted, clapping her hands. The children cheered.  
As they made a dash for the door, a few slowed down and placed small or medium boxes on or near her desk.  
“Goodbye Ms. Lewis! See you next year!” Ellie Norrington, a twelve year old girl whose parents had slowly been buying up sea-lanes, called to her from the door, placing a carved wooden box on Darcy’s desk.  
Another small chorus of “Goodbye Ms. Lewis!” and “See you later Ms. Lewis!” was heard as the last of the children pushed each other out the door.  
Darcy sighed, a smile on her face. As much trouble as some of her students could be, she loved every one of them.  
She cleaned the classroom methodically, moving clockwise around the small room that had somehow contained over thirty students. She wiped off the blackboard, gathered up the extra rope… And spent fifteen minutes untangling the convoluted mess of a knot little Charles Reed had managed to create.  
After she’d spent another half hour sweeping the floor, a quick knock sounded at the door,  
“Are you ready to leave for Ma’s?” Cheng Li’s strong, quiet voice asked. She leaned on the door jam, crossing her legs at the ankles and pulling one of her shorter knives out of the bag slung over her shoulder to sharpen it.  
“Can you give me about five minutes please? I have to gather my bag.” Darcy answered, finishing her cursory cleaning of the classroom. She picked up the few boxes and a couple bags and gently placed them in her shoulder bag.  
“Ready.”  
“Lotus tea here we come!” Cheng Li said in a bubbly girlish voice as she sheathed her knife.  
Darcy swatted her on the shoulder as she walked out the door. “Doofus.” She said with a grin.  
“Yes sweetheart?” Cheng Li answered, unrepentant.  
Trading insults back and forth, they walked through the courtyard down to the docks.  
Darcy untied one of the small rowboats and said while snickering, “So, how much do you want to bet Wrathe’s crew is pestering Ma and Sugarpie for dances?”  
Cheng Li laughed at that, her eyes crinkled and her nose scrunched. “How about a dance?” She asked, her voice not betraying whether or not she was serious.  
Darcy picked up the paddles and hopped into the boat, Cheng Li following her lead.  
“Sounds good to me.” Darcy said as she started rowing.


End file.
